Outcast/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Jaypaw is next to the lake when his mentor, Leafpool, calls out to him. Jaypaw pictures her in the water as she invites him into the water. Jaypaw refuses, remembering the two times he had nearly drowned, once in the tunnels with Fallen Leaves and once during the rescue of the WindClan kits. He thinks that he has had enough of water while Leafpool rushes away. He walks along the shoreline, searching for mallow. Once he can no longer hear his mentor's pawsteps, he goes to find the stick. When he does, he holds it away from the lake and runs his paw over the scratches, remembering Rock's presence. He tries to contact the ancient cats, gaining no reply. Jaypaw thinks about how these cats may be the ones he felt next to him at the Moonpool before Leafpool asks what he is doing. He apologizes, and she says that they need mallow. He replies that he knows and bitterly thinks about how he and the others stopped the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan by finding the kits. :Scenting the air, Jaypaw again tries to contact Rock and Fallen Leaves before Hazelpaw interrupts him, showing him a piece of prey she had caught and informing him that it was her last hunting assessment. While Jaypaw attempts to sound enthusiastic, she brags that Dustpelt would be pleased, exaggerating that it could feed Daisy and her kits. He points out the kits can't eat solid food yet, and she corrects herself. She reveals their names, Rosekit and Toadkit. She asks if Firestar would make her a mentor to one of them. Jaypaw starts to discourage her before Dustpelt arrives and praises Hazelpaw's catch before sending her away. Jaypaw continues worrying about the ancient cats, even while following Leafpool back to camp. :Jaypaw accidentally startles the thrush Berrypaw was stalking. Berrypaw rebukes him, asking if he could see that he was stalking it, to which Jaypaw replies that he couldn't, as he was blind. Leafpool says he could do better, with Berrypaw muttering that he could have caught the bird if Jaypaw had not arrived. Brambleclaw, Spiderleg, and Mousepaw arrive, with Brambleclaw telling Berrypaw to search for a mouse among the nearby roots. Berrypaw warns Jaypaw to stay away, with Jaypaw agreeing angrily. Leafpool leads him back to camp. He goes to eat, but she stops him and wants to know what has gotten into him. Jaypaw realizes she knows there was more to the story of the WindClan kits' rescue, but he knows he can't tell her the whole story, as the other apprentices who had been there wouldn't. She asks if he would tell her if something was wrong, and dismisses him when he says he would. :Jaypaw settles down to eat a mouse when he hears Hollypaw and Cinderpaw. They talk about their training, and he wonders if Cinderpaw was to have the same fate as Cinderpelt. It is noted that Dustpelt had offered to take Spiderleg's place so the new father could spend time with his kits, though he refused. Jaypaw thinks of how crowded the nursery was getting when Lionpaw and his mentor, Ashfur, return. Ashfur unenthusiastically compliments his catch. Lionpaw says that he is tired, to which Jaypaw replies it wasn't his assessment. Lionpaw says he knows, but that a good warrior does what he can. :Jaypaw knows Lionpaw will train hard and was trying to make up for meeting with Heatherpaw. He knows he can be friends with cats from other Clans, but doesn't know why he'd want to. Firestar jumps off the Highledge and starts to say that a border patrol is needed when Lionpaw exclaims that he'd go. Firestar doesn't let him, and Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, and Honeypaw decide to go instead. Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, Mousepaw, Dustpelt, Spiderleg, and Brambleclaw return. Berrypaw says they will be warriors, but Brambleclaw reminds him that Firestar would judge that. Firestar suspends the patrol until dusk. :Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw boast about their good catches during the assessment. Lionpaw and Hollypaw are jealous. Jaypaw thinks about how his littermates would move on before him. Firestar calls a Clan meeting, and the cats gather. Daisy grooms her kits before their warrior ceremony while Berrypaw frets about his warrior name. Hazelpaw jokes that Berrypaw's warrior name might be Berrystumpytail. Brightheart's mention of her old warrior name, Lostface, makes Jaypaw worry about his medicine cat name. He, Lionpaw and Hollypaw find places to sit just as Firestar begins the ceremony. Berrypaw becomes Berrynose, Hazelpaw becomes Hazeltail, and Mousepaw becomes Mousewhisker. While his Clanmates welcome the three new warriors, Jaypaw wonders about the ancient cats again. Characters Major }} Minor *Hazelpaw *Dustpelt *Berrypaw *Brambleclaw *Cinderpaw *Hollypaw *Ashfur *Lionpaw *Firestar *Graystripe *Squirrelflight *Sandstorm *Honeypaw *Mousepaw *Daisy *Poppypaw *Brightheart }} Mentioned *Sedgekit *Thistlekit *Swallowkit *Rock *Rosekit *Toadkit *Spiderleg *Heatherpaw *Breezepaw *Cinderpelt *Icekit *Foxkit *Ferncloud *Millie *Mousefur *Longtail *Bluestar }} Notes and references nl:Verbannen/Hoofdstuk 1 Category:Outcast Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages